New Girl Reia Tsukimi
by Reia-Tsukimi
Summary: this is my vampire persona Reia.Her asnd Kaname show their love for each other after her first year at Cross Academy


This story is with Kaname-sama annd my OC vampire-persona Reia.I've been wanting to write one with her,so here it is!

* * *

><p>I came here to Cross Academy about a year ago and right away, on my first night, Kamame-sama invited me to a "small" party(which was a huge party to me,Im from a small town) to introduce me.I fell in love with him a little that was so polite,caring and mysterious. His beautiful brown eyes,and his gorgeous soft brown hair. Whenever he's near, I feel things I've never felt before.<p>

I've come to love this the fawning human males make me giggle every now and day class girls all squeel for Kaname-sama,as well as Idol-sempai(which I can understand,he is movie-star cute,but with the personality of a 10 year old),Kain-sempai,and most of the night class men. There are also quite a few day class boys as well,fawning over Ruka-sempai,and even a couple over me.I've never had that parents may have been aristocratic Vampires,but they loved the small,quiet towns,where they raised me and my brother Zander.I was sheltered,being the only daughter,and spoiled,but was raised to earn what I wanted.

So on one July night,When I was requested to Kaname-sama's rooms, I was exrememly course,I've had boyfriends before, I AM 17,but I've never gotten that fluttery,hot feeling over my body,over anyone but Kaname-sama.

I did and re-did my shoulder-length blonde hair for an hour before deciding to leave it down and put a black bow in it. My hair isnt as tamed as Rima-san's or as long and silky as Ruka-sempai's, but it does have a cute flip to it and is a nice sunny-colour.

I finally get to the outside doors of Kaname-sama's rooms in the night class 's close to 2am,past curfew,so there was noone else in the halls. '_it's ok he probably just wants to find out how I'm doing._' It's only until I'm just about to knock,when I feel something uncommon coming off of Kaname-sama's aura. He usually hides his emotions so even I can only feel a small glimpse of his facade, and is bordom most of the time. "_I feel...relaxed but nervous...and...something else.I don't know what else it is.'_

He came up to the door and I freeze for a second,forgetting how beautiful he is in person. Like a true gentleman,he waves me in with a wave of his hand. There's a small couch in the first room I is red and gold coloured with mahogany wood closes the door,and sits on the couch,patting the cusion beside him,so I sit beside him. I figit a little,trying to calm my nerves and the odd feeling in my body again.

I notice out of the corner of my eye that Kaname-sama is figiting too. But it was so small,I think I must have imagined it. We brush knees and I flinch.

"Are you ok, Tsukimi-san?"

"Y-yes Kaname-sama. I'm fine." _Dammit! I stuttered!Calm down Reia,calm down._

"How are you settled at this school?Are you having difficulty adjusting?"_ See,just business Reia,just like you knew it would be._ "Yes I love it here. You've been so kind to me.-I mean everyone's been so nice."_'but you treat me almost like Yuuki-chan'_

He puts his hand on my cheek and I turn to face him. He brushes a stray bang out of my eyes and I relax most of my muscles I didn't even realize I'd tensed. He smiles warmly at me and I feel his honest happiness that I'm here. I smile too, not even realizing that I'd leaned into him. Truth is,I'd never told people what I can do. Not even Kaname-sama.I'd be ostrasized emotionally and people would be scared if they knew I could tell what they're feeling.

I quickly lean away,and he drops his hand.I can still feel his warmth on my cheek.I look away, but turn back when he says my name."Tsukimi-san."

"Reia, You can call me Reia if you like." My head is still turned away but I feel his..joy. He wants to call me Reia. "Reia." With his sweet timbre saying my name,I whip towards him. When did we get so close? I feel a blush rise in my cheeks,and try to turn away,but he grabs my chin and chuckles. He gently pulls my chin up as he lowers his head. My eyes automatically close, but I don't feel his lips.I open my eyes,and he's looking at me,just hovering above me. "Reia,are you sure? If your not,I'll stop anytime you say it." "Kaname-sama." And with that,I fell even more in love with him.I've never been so bold in my life but this time I lean up and connect our lips. He puts his hands on my shoulders,and I slide my arms around his neck. He leans back after our kiss and his eyes are soft.

I blush. He chuckles and kisses my nose, then his face turns serious. "Reia. I hope this is just for us. Do you truly like me?" _He's showing me where he's vulnerable. Kami-sama!_ _He's used to girls claiming their love for him on a day-to-day basis, but never has the feeling returned except for Yuuki-chan'_.

I look at him right in the eye. "Kaname-sama,I truly like you. I-I don't want anyone else. You 're kind,generous,caring,but you are always hiding your true feelings Only for some reason,now I can feel your true emotions. Hhhh!" I clamp my mouth shut._I didn't mean to say that!"_

He looks at me and blinks. I get up and he grabs my wrist. "What do you mean Reia?You can feel emotions? My emotions?" My eyes are watering but I dont turn to him_.I'm so weak when it comes to this._I consider myself pretty confident in who I am,but I've hidden this for so long. "Y-Yes I can.I don't know how or why but I can read peoples you lock yours away,probably to keep others at a distance but now your showing them to me now,and I don't quite know what they mean. I feel them a little when my parents are around each other."

He pulls my wrist and I fall back,landing on his lap.I look up through watery eyes and he wipes my tears away. He leans down and kisses me. I get that hot feeling again and this time I feel it from him too. He deepens our kiss,touching his toungue to the seem of my lips.I open them tentivly and a sound escapes my throat. I shift against his lap to move into the kiss,wrapping my arms around his neck. A shot of pleasure shoots through me as I feel something under my butt ._ Is that...OH GODDESS!_ I close my eyes as another moan escapes. I shift again, the awkward angle of my neck forcing me to break our kiss. This time,he pulls back and starts kissing my neck. I feel his chest rumble on what sounds like a groan. He gently moves my hair,me tilting my head so he has better access to my neck. He kisses,following my jugular and a shudder runs thorugh me.

I shift again,higher up on his legs,and my school uniform skirt rises. He groans and lifts his head to kiss me. This time when he touches the seam of my mouth I open and the first touch of toungues has us both groan. His taste was intoxicating. The hint of blood mixed with the taste of him was driving me mad! He tasted of cinnamon,but smoother. We break for air and he runs his hands down my sides to hold my hips. His thumbs nearly reach my bellybutton. We're both breathing heavily.

I look at him and smile. Touching his cheek, I feel that the heat had spread throughout all of my of it had settled low in my belly,creating what felt like a second heartbeat in my private area. "Ka-Kaname-sama."

He lifts me off his lap and stands up,reaching down to grab my hand.I take it right away,and follow him into his bedroom in a daze. In the doorway, he turns to me. He 's breathing heavy and I realize I am too. "Reia,are you sure?"

I nod but turn my head away,not meeting his gaze. "What is it Reia?"

_Well here goes everything_ " I've never done this before Kaname-sama."

He leans down and nuzzles my he straightens and looks at me,he has what looks like a blush on his chisled cheeks. Kaname-sama NEVER blushes,but here he is,blushing over ME! The feelings coming off him were hot,caring,and ...loving?

"If your not ok with anything,just say it and I'll stop." "N-No Kaname-sama! I trust you with everything. Da-Daisuki Kaname-sama."

He smiles and my legs go weak. It 's filled with promise. This wont be a 1 time thing.

Before I could lose my nerve,I grab his hand and pull him into his bedroom. The sheets are blood-red satin with black trim. I kiss him with everything I have,and he kisses me back. He slides his hands up my sides and undos my uniform jacket. I slide it off and run my hands hesitantly over his wide chest,feeling all those hard muscles under his uniform,making me shiver in delight.I shakily undo the buttons on his jacket and he shrugs it off.I go to grab the buttons on his shirt but he stops, grabing my inner wrists and massageing them. He lets my hands drop and reaches just above my chest,pausing.I nod,blushing furiously,and smiling,and he opens my shirt. I am then standing there in just my bra and skirt.

"Beautiful." He chuckles as my face and body flush with leans down and nuzzles just above my left breast.I grab his head and feel his soft hair. He kisses over my bra(I have a weakness for lacy things. Today's bra and panties were a soft,deep purple) to my nipple. I grab a fistful of his hair._Oh Kami-sama! that feels so wonderful! But I need..more._

"Kaname-sama. Please."

Next thing I know,he has my skirt undone and he layed me down on his four poster bed like a princess or bride.I lean onto my elbows and watch him undo his shirt. Watching all that lean muscle rolling as he did so. I was able to undo 2 buttons before he stopped me,but he undos the rest with flicks of his fingers. I knew what was next but I was still shocked as he started undoing his pants,leaving his black silk boxers through the boxers I saw how big he was.

He sits on the edge of the bed,and lays his hand on the center of my chest,gently pushing me back onto my then climbs over me and lays butterfly kisses over my face,my neck and my chest,slipping off my bra.I arch up when he places the kisses on my nipples,making me moan with exquisite pleasure. My legs shift restlessly under him.

He undos my bra and slides it off,running his hands over my chest and squeezing my breasts. They fit perfectly in his hands. He glides his hands lower,making me giggle as they do feather-light touches against my ribs and stomach. He runs his hands over my hips,sliding off my panties, he then leans up and just looks at me.I squirm under his gaze,and try to cover myself up in embarassment.I'm fully naked while he is still wearing his boxers.

"No, dont't cover yourself. You 're beautiful."He says as he gently glides my hands away. He leans over and kisses me softly. As he leans back again I follow,leaning up on my elbows. "Kaname."

Just that one word and it send the air out of his lungs in a whoosh,he leans his head down over my chest,right above my quick beating heart. I run my hands down his back,watching them as I do.I get to the top of his hips where his boxers end,hesitating for a second._ "I trust him.I love him._" I pull down his boxers and lay my hands flat against his firm butt.

I feel his hands running up my sides. He lays me down again on my back and pushes his boxers the rest of the way. He kneels over my body,his one hand touching my face and the other one holding his weight off of me.

I look down the length of his body,and see the very large evidence of his love for me.A boldness only recently I knew I had took over me and I grabbed his dick. He thrusts into my grip,groaning my name.I love the sound of his sweet voice groaning for me.I squeeze and run my fingers over his dick.

"Reia,Oh Goddess!your touch is heavan. You have to stop or I'll go ." To hear the great Kaname Kuran begging,makes me hotter.I let him go,feeling a warmth down below.I shift under him,letting him go to scrunch the bedsheets in my fists.

He reaches down to me and rubs my cheek. "You know it'll only hurt for a second right? If it's too much, I'll might kill me,but I'll stop."

"I know Kaname.I'm ready.I trust you" I knew how everything worked when it came to sex.I've taken sex education. It was just astounding on who I was doing it with. My Kaname. My soon-to-be-lover.

He moves his hips over mine and positions himself at my virgin hole. He looks down at me with nothing but love in his eyes,and I feel it rolling off him in strong waves.

"Kiss me Kaname." He kisses me long and deep as he slowly pushes himself into 's like being ripped apart._There's so much of him! It wont fit! It wont fit!_ He pulls out a little and pushes in again,going a bit deeper. All of a sudden I feel a sharp pain.I squeeze my eyes shut,on the verge of crying, but when I feel Kaname kissing my eyelids that I realize I was crying. I open my eyes and he's frozen above me like a celtic god.

"Are you alright Reia?" His voice is hoarse and clipped_. He's holding so still,so that he wont cause me anymore pain. It's probably torcher for him._ "Yes Kaname.I'm ok." I feel so filled, and it's of the man I love. The initial pain starts to ebb,and I feel pleasure take its place."Kaname."

He looks down at me and I put my arms around his neck.I raise my hips,pushing him in a little deeper,signaling him that he canmove. He slips into me more and I feel a twinge of pain,but I just force myself to relax. We both groan and he starts to pull out,and I wrap my legs aroung his hips,keeping my mouth shut so he wont stop. He pushes into me again and goes deeper than last time,making me moan in more pleasure than pain. He grunts in response.

After a couple more retreats and entering,I am swamped with pleasure. "Faster Kaname! Yes! Nnnngh!" He rocks into me deeper into the bed. I throw my head back and moan loudly. He leans down,still driving into me and we kiss ferociously.

"Reia,y-your so -tight! Nnnngh ahh!" He grabs my boob and runs his thumb over my nipple.I shudder under him,pushing my chest up for more sensation. Everything is spiralling out of control.I'm about to explode!He leans down and suckles my nipple in his mouth.I clamp down on him and grab fistfuls of hair. "Ohh yesssss Kaname-samaaa!"

Just then,everything tightened into one tight ball and it shattered into a million pieces taking me with it. My orgasm ripping through me with the weight of a planet. I scream out his name and he lunges into me forcing me to ride out my orgasm longer. I feel him explode after a couple more pushes into my tightening,clamping channel. He shouts my name,pushing his upper body up,but I pull him down to me for a scorching kiss.

He collapses ontop of me,a tangle of toungues and limbs. Although he's bigger than me,the weight feelsnice for a while. Just as I'm about to ask him to move,he rolls to his back and brings me to lay on his chest.I lay my head right over his heart and snuggle up. As soon as I got my breath back, I felt like I had to say something. But he beat me to it.

"Reia,Thank you. Suki-dayo.I love you."

"K-Kaname.I-I love you too. I'm so happy,I should be thanking you."

"Are you ok?I didn't hurt you too much did I? Your still bleeding."

"I'm ok ,I hardly feel it. Just hold me please."

He brings me close and grabs my chin and raises it to his neck."Drink love,you'll feel better." I kiss his neck and ran my toungue along his jugular. My fangs extend and I run them along his neck. He holds me close and I bite into his neck,drinking the life blood of my Pureblood lover.

I close the holes in his neck and toungue his jugular a bit more.I lean back to look at him and kiss him,letting him taste the blood still in my mouth. He kisses me back tenderly,then pulls away,eyes glowing slightly red.

I lay my head back onto his wide,lovely chest and we soon fall asleep,cuddled together,until the next night where we will walk into the night class hand in hand.

* * *

><p>I(Reia-Tsukimi) would like to thank you for reading. Just FYI my old pen name was Yaoi-moon.<p>

Well I hope you liked my OCxKaname not really used to writing with girls(even though I am one)Im used to yaoi. I hope now with my new computer I can post all of my new yaoi fanfics which include a ZeroxKaname daredevil yaoi,and I'll reupload my HikaruxKaoru fanfic.

Rate and comment please!


End file.
